


The Cult Rescue

by goddessofwar2007



Series: The First Sentinel [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007





	

_I really couldn't be bothered with this today, can't someone else moral build them, one day off is that to damn much to ask for_

 

His mind talking away to itself as he took the ladder down to the command deck, he turned to see who all was gathered, he took each one as he walked to the front of the room

 

_No sign of  this VIP or the newbie, who ever the hell they are, now i have to stand here and waste my time waiting on them. I would expect Terry to be here on time_

 

The door from the flight deck opened Paladin Terry Danse and Initiate Nora Wilma Ryan's came in through the door followed by another person, Arthur stood watching the three approach

 

_He needs a shave and a hair cut, he is letting the brotherhood standards slip in that state, she doesn't look much but his message did say the VIP would explain, hurry up you two i cant make out this apparent VIP_

 

The three reached the ladders, Terry took the ladder to the upper level the other two figures came into the room, Nora moved to the right, the other to the left hiding behind the head scribe blocking his view of them. Arthur shook his head and went into his prepared speech, once he was done the others saluted and turned leaving the three of them in the room. Arthur got his first clear view of the VIP for a second Nora stepped forward blocking his view

 

"I was told you would wish to speak with me" her voice almost mouse like level spoke

 

Arthur looked at her, she had dark brown hair almost black, brown eyes, he studied her taking her in before turning his back and looking out the window

 

"Yes tho not yet, first i need to speak with Paladin Danse, please make yourself at home. You have a bunk as requested by the VIP, in their room, you will also find that we have supplied you with a uniform and wash things. Please take your time to get acquainted with the crew and your new quarters, once i have spoke with Paladin Danse i shall speak with you, i hope you don't mind waiting" His voice clear cold and hard

 

"Not at all Elder, i shall head to the main ship, and thank you for allowing me to board your ship" her voice squeaked

 

Nora turned leaving nodded smiling at the other person and made her way to the ladder heading up

 

"Well haven't you grown up. Your voice has gotten harder" her voice purred as she spoke

 

Arthur felt his groin stir his body temperature go up

 

_i know that voice, how i have dreamed of it_

 

He turned to come face to face, with her baby blue eyes smiling, her lips in a cheeky grin, her head tilted to the side, her soft fair hair in a bun, she moved looking out the window, the vault suit she wore tight hugging every curve, the zip at front opened at the start of her breast a white vest top showing under it, she leaned forward looking out at the view, Arthur drank in her body

 

 _what a body,_   _she hasn't changed a bit, still breathtaking_

 

"are you enjoying staring at my ass Artie?" her voice poking at him

 

_how does she always know_

 

"Wasn't just staring at you ass, not my fault you turn up dressed so, what do expect to happen" his voice smooth

 

She stood back up straight and turned looking at him she took a step back

 

"Not the best view your coat is in the way. Nora will be made Knight and be nice it is in our interests to keep her on our side, tho limit her access please, i can see she will lean our way, but you know free will can change all i see" her voice almost a whisper

 

She turned leaving him standing reaching the ladder. She turned back at an opened mouthed Arthur and winked smiling then headed up out of sight.

He gave her 5 minutes and then took off for his quarters. On reaching the door, Arthur unlocked it and moved in locking the door behind him, he pulled his coat off throwing it on the table undoing his buckles and zips he peeled off the flight suit, he lay on the bed on top of the covers his hand moving to his hard on from her stare and wink, his mind over taken with the image of her in that suit and her breast, he moved his hand hard and fast his groin already so close his mind filled with images of him bending her over the bar on the command deck and driving hard into her, making her scream his name in pleasure, everyone hearing him breaking her once and for all, his hands on her hips gripping them tight as he lost control he felt himself tighten and the cum reaching the top of his hard on as he filled her up in his mind. He moved cleaning himself up and pulling on track bottoms and a t-shirt, he sat at his personal computer, typing a mail

 

~ She is back and here, just wandered on to the ship in a vault suit. She looks like herself, hasn't aged a day, replied as soon as you get this, Artie~

 

He sent the mail, then checked through everything else he had been sent. Then headed for a shower.

Carly made her way to the shared shower room, she had been dying for a decent shower for weeks, the police station did have showers but the water pressure almost none, she turned the water on letting it heat up stripping down she jumped into the shower. Arthur came in and heard the water running, he turned on the water for his own shower cubical stripping down he moved under the warm water. Carly leaned her head on the shower cubical wall enjoying the feeling of the water running down on her back, she finished relaxing and turned the water off at the same time as him, she reached for her towel and it hit the floor, just out of her reach.

 

_fucking typical, not bad enough my fatigues ripped and i've had to wear a bloody vault suit that didnt fit, i had to face a grown up Arthur who is sexy as fuck , now i have dropped my towel, what else can this damn day bring_

 

She heard someone moving out of a shower

 

"Hate to be a pain. Is there any chance you could grab me my towel please ? it fell on me, thank you" she called out

 

Arthur stopped dead hearing her voice calling out, smirking to himself he wrapped his towel round his waist and headed towards the shower with the towel just out of the occupants reach, he picked the towel up pulled the curtain back holding the towel tight

 

_fuck me perfection_

 

Carly's eyes went wide taking him in she felt herself blush deeply, then seen his eyes taking in her figure his eyes burning with lust, she turned her back on him taking away his view Arthur moved in to the cubical

 

"Lift your arms" his voice ordering

 

Carly lifted her arms she felt the towel being wrapped on her body, and his hands turning her to tuck it in , she looked up in to his eyes they were soft and smiling

 

_she will probably knock me on my ass but i cant miss this chance_

 

Arthur leaned his head down his lips softly kissing on hers, he felt hers respond, then felt her move he turned to see her grabbing her clothes and running from the shower block. Carly ran up the stairs past everyone on the ship in her towel, Terry stood with his jaw hanging open as she bolted for her room.

 

_Why is she running from the shower?_

 

He moved from the power armour bay, his blood boiling at the thought someone had cause his friend to run, he headed to the shower block to find Arthur dressing, with a dreamy confused look on his face, Terry looked round and finding no one there but Arthur

 

"Can you please tell me why Carly just ran through the ship, in her towel her face the strangest look, did someone hurt or insult her?" Terry still looking around confused

 

"No she dropped her towel i got it for her, and happened to kiss her, and she run. Am i that bad of a kisser to cause her to run? i know im not an greek statue in looks, but have never thought myself that bad looking. I am nice looking aren't i? " he shook his head sitting

 

"What do you mean she dropped her towel and you got it and kissed her?" Terry sat beside him

 

"She knocked her towel when she finished showering, called out on hearing someone here. I picked it up and opened the curtain to give her it. Hell Terry i have never seen any woman with a body like hers, not even in the pre war magazines i had. She turned her back i wrapped the towel round her, turning her to fix it in place, and i couldn't miss the chance, i wasn't rough or hard, it was a gentle kiss her lips responded, then she was gone like a hurricane running, she has the softest lips " his voice lost in the memory

 

"Ok let me get this right, you finally after years of angsting kissed her, she responded and then run. I must admit part of me is relieved, because if you had of looked at my Nora i would have killed you" his voice light

 

"Nora the little mouse, no my friend, don't get me wrong she is pretty but no i would destroy her, she is to nice like you, i need someone a lot stronger, i won't consume and that can hold against all my life would throw at us, and someone i would stand in front of to take bullet for that i know would be just as loyal to me. Carly is all that and more, tho part of me wants to break her for me only, to have that little bit of control so what i say she will support and not fight. That i doubt last time i seen her she fought me on everything" he fixed his boots as he spoke

 

"Artie you were a lot younger then and had some of the dumbest ideas. You are now Elder, Supreme Commander, and older, you are not the same person as then, you were an amazing solider even then but you had no confidence in yourself then. Now you know what you are doing my friend, and no i don't think your bad looking, but the best people to talk to are Nora or Tilly, they know Carly a little better" Terry smiling

 

"What do you mean your Nora ? Are you dating ? Your report didn't mention that, how long is she out of this vault and how the hell did Carly re appear? Why didnt you tell me it was her?" his voice carrying so many questions

 

"My Nora, we are to marry, i gave the request to Quinlan. Near two years. Carly found her in Sanctuary 23 months back, and taught her to use weapons and basic power armour training weapon cleaning and modding, they built Sanctuary up made a settlement there. They arrived at the police station 13 months back with Brandis in tow. She asked me not to, she says you have a leak in DC that could cause them trying to breach again" his voice soft

 

"Damn congrats my friend. Were you planning on telling me?" Arthur laughed

 

"Yes over beer later, so Nora will be sleeping in my quarters once we have a bigger bed" his voice coated in lust

 

Arthur shook his head laughing, his eyes showing the worry of the Leak in DC

 

"How hasn't she aged Terry? Did she escape or what happened?" Arthur asking all the questions his brain needed to know

 

"Cryo, same as Nora, no she was freed. Something to do with the Cult, tho if i were you i would be nicer to them now. From what she would say which wasn't much. Some member of the cult was told by a very drunk you all about her and what she meant to you, and who she was. To them who she was, was more than enough reason to find her she is well...... revered as much as you, but that you are in love with her also they see super babies. So they abducted all enclave they could find to get the information as to were she was. Which was right fucking here. With her they got more enclave Intel than you would believe and have destroyed all branches here, the rest are out hunting down the DC branches, the New Vegas ones and all other branches they have, that's how they found this leak. She wouldn't talk Artie im worried about who it is" Terry's voice hushed as he told him

 

"The Cult fuck. What you mean revered ? But i suppose you are right, they have risked their lives to free her and from what you are saying destroying the enclave. Tell me are there any here on the ship with her?" Arthur whispered

 

"Not sure but i would say yeah. Nora told me she has a permanent shadow, said she told Carly and she just smiled, so i would say yep they are keeping her safe. Are you complaining Artie she is now safer than she has ever been" Terry whispered back

 

Oliver Rhys stood just outside the room listening to them, he had seen her running and come to take care of who ever had caused it, on hearing them speaking he smiled relaxing

 

_Time to tell the rest he has made a move already_

 

"Artie she is a bloody legend, as close to a damn human deity as the Enclave could have made. She has helped in our most darkest hours, she is over 300 years old, and yes she ages can be injured and can die, her heart has stopped couple of times, she always seems to survive. The Enclave tried to make her their super soldier and instead made their own worst nightmare, she saved Roger's life, she helped with the oil rig you name it she has been there, not to mention all the little things, she stopped the split of the east, and the mutiny building in the west. She stopped the courier trying to blow everyone up, and saved Lara's life. But the Citadel being hit they came in force they knew every guard and room she couldn't fight them all. She saved you tho, she took 3 bullets meant for you, trust me my friend she may have fought you but she respected" he carried on  

 

"Lara that's a blast from the past, her and Fawkes took off after purity and Autumn's death. It was Carly who picked up were they had left off. Yes she did, i hit the stealth boy she shoved in my hand i thought she was dead, but seeing the medical team come in and wire her to machines and then take her to a verti waiting, i knew , you are right i have always said to you it was to perfect, i will have to ask her who is this leak, tho i dread her answer" Arthur stood

 

As they headed for the door, Oliver moved into the shadows, Terry caught a glimpse of him giving him a warning look, Arthur left heading for his quarters Terry telling him he would be by later letting him go.

 

"Are you fucking trying to get caught Oliver? Do you really think i can't do my damn job?" his voice carried anger

 

"I didn't see you coming down. How did she mange to shower without a fucking guard? Until Rothchild and we find who else is involved are arrested we can't risk her being alone. Nice move covering over why we freed her, tho you should have sent him towards Annie not Tilly" Oliver spoke quietly

 

"Its hard enough that he thinks we are a fucking Cult, because a few rogue's went nutty. We are the Maxson line protective guard not a bloody cult, hopefully he will back off from us now and let us work in peace. Tho i am sure Carly will make sure he does, she set it all up, to protect them when she couldn't" Terry shook his head sighing

 

Carly dressed quickly trying to calm herself down

 

_I can't believe he kissed me, when did he go from a fantasising teen to this, what the hell is wrong with me, i cant believe i kissed him back, like this day wasn't insane enough_

 

She fixed herself into the uniform left for her, shaking her head

 

_Oh my sweet fucking hell, don't they get it women have tits, fuck ill have to ask Maxson to order me a new one, the last person i want to see right now_

 

Shaking her head she made her way to his quarters, rapping on the door waiting for a reply. Arthur appeared behind her, watching her moving from foot to foot impatient, he moved up close behind

 

"Ill open it for you now" his breath on her neck

 

_oh hell breathe , ooh bloody hell, to close. please he is to close_

 

Arthur moved his arm around her waist, her breath caught she swallowed hard, he moved closer looking over her shoulder his eyes went straight down the open zip and to her breasts, he felt himself go rigid from the sight

 

"move back a little once the door is open get inside and get that fucking suit off" he growled ordering

 

Carly took a little step back, Arthur seen the key hole opened the lock and door and used his body to shove her into the room. Carly landed face down on the table then hit the floor from the force. He moved in locking the door seeing her on the floor he lifted her up, and pulled her tight on him his mouth came down hard his tongue drove in to her mouth, growling as he explored her mouth his right hand moved to the suit zip pulling it down and freeing her breasts his hand groped on them, moaning as he did, he felt her bite his tongue, then pull away again.

 

"What? Why? I know from your moans and responses you want me also, so why do you insisit on pulling away? Explain because you are not leaving this room until you do, i wont have any more dreaming of you or angsting about you" his voice hard demanding answers

 

"Dreaming angsting what are you on about Artie? Its complicated. let me go and ill tell you" her voice demanding

 

"NO !! No more demands. No more orders. I dont bow or take orders. You answer me now here looking in my eyes" he breathed out shaking with anger

 

"What the fuck happened to my sweet innocent adorable Arthur? Fine part of me still sees a teenager , shy , akward, deep, funny, adorable, innocent.. Don't get me wrong i seen the update on you they had, damn i smiled a lot, i heard others talk about the man you were, and i felt a pang, but in my mind i still seen a 16 year old you, not this" her voice low

 

"So you care for a 16 year old, i seen the hidden looks, the fight within you, i looked anything but 16, and it confused you, so don't try and use the excuse of you have no emotion when i know you do, sit , i need to know who is the leak, and explain why Nora is important other than my best friend being engaged to her, and we are now officially dating, and you will get to see the adult me, and then you will bow" his voice becoming official but tinged with desire

 

Carly took a seat eyeing him with awe, her stomach flipping smiling despite herself

 

_he is finally him, damn that is so sexy and he is still a smart ass_

 

Arthur made them both coffee and sat facing her waiting for her to talk, smiling to himself at the look in her eyes

 

"Rothchild, its fucking Rothchild. She is our way to get information from the Institute her kidnapped son runs it, she doesn't know Terry will be all that helps her stay sane, so if you like him in that way, please don't act on it, the poor girl seen her husband murdered and son stolen while she was trapped in a cryo tube, be kind Arthur i know you can be under all that growling you have now got going on" she spoke softly

 

"Rothchild makes sense perfect sense, will have him taken in to custody. Ok ill make the promotion official. Now i told you to get that fucking suit off. Tell me why are you still in it?" his smirk wide watching her shocked look

 

"And what am i meant to wear back to my own room if i take it off? Really man think about it, Why did you use the shower block? you have your own shower" her eyes suspicious

 

"Its broken, Ingram's crowd have been to busy to sort it, i am sure i can find you something but get it off NOW" his voice raising the last of his words

 

Carly's eyes blazed at him, she stood up and stripped out of the suit and her boots , she stood in only a tank top and lace undies. He got up off his seat, his hard on now screaming for release, he went to his wardrobe looking through it trying to find her something to put on, he then moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of track bottoms

 

_far to big but better then nothing_

 

He moved up behind her making sure he was close enough for her to feel his hard on, a soft moan came from her

 

"Face me" his voice deep with desire

 

Carly turned her head reaching his shoulders, she started at them refusing to look in his eyes, he dropped the bottoms on the table

 

"I have told you we are now officially dating, so i will kiss you when ever the urge takes me, and you will do the same, tho right now i am fighting an over whelming urge to consummate things properly" he muttered on to her hair

 

Carly lifted her head her eyes blazing at him, her hands moved pulling on his trousers she moved them down pushed Arthur back , moving to her knees her hands moving on his groin her mouth opening as taking him in to it, he grabbed for a chair to hold himself up, looking down at her on her knees and his rock hard dick going in and out of her mouth he growled deeply his hips bucking, he tried to stop them not wanting to hurt her in any way, she worked hard and quick her soft hand rubbing up and down on him, he felt his groin tighten fast, he felt himself explode in her mouth

 

"carlyyy" his voice coming out in a straggled cry

 

her mouth still moving her hand milking him dry, she moved her head back swallowing as she did, and licking her lips looking up at him, Arthur looked down at her still on her knees holding his now limp cock, her smile was full of mischife her eyes blazing in pleasure

 

_two can play this game_

 

Arthur leaned down and pulled her up setting her on the table, he pulled her underwear off, and drove his finger inside as his mouth on hers, swallowing up her cries of pleasure as he worked his finger in and out fast and hard, adding another she bite his lip, he felt his groin growing again at her moaning and biting, her hands pulling on his top, feeling her cum calling his name in his mouth, he felt himself rock hard, the desire overtaking his mind Arthur pulled his fingers out and drove himself in hard and fast his hands pulling her top and bra her striping them off and moved her back on the table her torso arching as he thrust in and out, his hands on her hips holding her in the perfect shape, as drove in and out, lost to everything but his need to make her his, he felt her walls clamping seen her body arching

 

"Arthurr" her voice calling out as she came

 

The feeling was more than he could ever have imagined, he felt his body react

 

"Always Carly" his voice deep

 

emptying himself into her, he kept moving makeing sure she took all , his mind finally regaining some control he looked down at her naked on top of the meeting table in his room, her breath panting her body glistend with some sweat beads, his breath caught , he leaned forward and lifted her gently up to him, kissing her gently as she reached him

 

"You are more than anything i could ever have dreamed you would be, and so much for me controlling myself around you. Well now you have to marry me, i gave myself to you you are mine, dont give me that look. i will have Quinlan send out to the council informing them of our offical engagement, tho that changes the kisses to now i will make love to you every where at every chance i get" he smiled his eyes dancing in victory


End file.
